


Green

by gloooomanddooom



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Might Add More IDK, chapter two spoliers, extremely short, ishimondo - Freeform, kiyotaka dealing with stuff :(, small oneshot, wrote this while i was sleep deprived and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloooomanddooom/pseuds/gloooomanddooom
Summary: uhh, Kiyotaka really just needs a hug...I might make a follow up with the aftermath of chapter 3 but hmmmmm, m a y b e
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. Green

Kiyotaka used to love the color green. Green meant many good things, it meant money. It meant Taka could feed his family for another week. Green meant luck, and luck did he sure have. Despite being stuck in a killing game Kiyotaka had made his first friend, he’d proved those stupid kids from school that he wasn’t just a stuck up hall monitor with a ruler up his ass. Mondo had seen past that, had seen the fragile, unsure boy who just wanted to help those around him and prove to the world that he was good. Green meant hope. 

Now Taka despised the color green. Green now meant death, it meant losing the only people he trusted, it meant losing his family. It meant the crude chain-linked fenced cage and flashes of neon that illuminated the thick tears that burned streaks into his face, his voice soar and coarse from screaming, trying to outmatch the loud revving of the motorcycle circling around, and around, and around, the air tingling of electricity as mondo’s body broke down atom by atom, leaving nothing but the jacket behind of the once biker gang leader. 

Green meant Mondo was gone. 

Kiyotaka couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even hear. The only sound echoing in his head was the tormenting ringing of the motorcycle. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the flashes of green, as Mondo cried out. 

Kiyotaka’s hands were curled in fists, clutching tightly to the only thing Mondo had left behind, the prefect’s hands turning bone-white from the death grip, as he laid on the bed of his dorm room. 

The intricate designs on the back of the jacket were now wrinkled, but Taka- for once- didn’t care. A sob wracked his body but no sound came out of his mouth. He buried his face into the fabric and inhaled. 

The jacket was already losing the familiar scent of cigars and motor oil, it was the only thing Taka had left of him. He couldn’t help but let out a dry choke, the taste of his salty tears becoming all too familiar once again. 


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka awakes in Mondo's arms, though not the way he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feelin' sad so I thought I might as well make an epilogue ksnfkjaflfkje

Warning, this chapter describes minor violence and character death, along with semi suicidal thoughts, if any of this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable please either stop reading or skip to the fluff of this chapter (which starts at the indent in the chapter, near the bottom)

Kiyotaka knew he was going to die. 

He could sense it in the way Hifumi had talked to him, looking at the raven-haired boy like it’d be his last. 

Yet the hall monitor felt no regret as he folded the small paper note and slipped it into his pocket, checking his wristwatch for the third time in the past five minutes. It was almost six o’clock, the hour he’d been asked to meet at. 

There was no name signed at the bottom, yet Taka could tell it was Hifumi behind it all. The angry glances and snarky remarks he’d yell at the boy each time he walked past were more than enough proof. Kiyotaka didn’t care anymore. He felt little to no reason too, he’d already decided he wasn’t making it out of this horrid killing game alive, and frankly, he didn’t want to… the poor boy was so tired, he just wanted to forget about it all, he would do anything to fall asleep in Mondo’s arms right now, forget about the murderous school-life and only allow himself to focus on the nice warm jacket and soft heartbeat of the biker gang leader.

Of course, that heartbeat is non-existent now. 

The raven-haired student shivered… He missed his Kyodai. 

Those last five minutes before six had felt like an eternity, but Kiyotaka being Kiyotaka knew he couldn’t let himself be early, or late for that matter. Even if he was going to be murdered he was still the Ultimate Moral Compass, he had to be perfect, just one last time. 

The empty hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy were cold, it’s almost like the old building could sense the sinister plot conspiring within its bars. Kiyotaka ran his numb hand along the dreary wall, allowing himself to cry slightly. Two small tears slipping down his usually over the top face, his giant eyebrows unusually soft and uncreased. The only sound was Kiyotaka’s soft breathing as he made it to the staircase of the third floor. 

It seemed almost alien for Kiyotaka to be so at peace. He’d always felt some sort of emotion constantly, as if he was eternally at his bursting point, on the brink of snapping. Kiyotaka guessed that he finally had, he did a long time ago he supposed. 

He opened the door to the equipment room glancing at all the shelves filled with boxes of materials and the ground littered with other equipment supposedly to help with their life in the school. 

The boy flinched at the shadow creeping up behind him. The silhouette clutched a cartoonishly big hammer and Kiyotaka relaxed, smiling. Maybe he’d get to see his Kyodai again.

Suddenly in a flash, the hammer came crashing onto his head, the prefect’s vision going white and a ringing sprang from his ears, like the flatlining of a heart monitor. 

He fell to the ground limp like a rag doll. His eye’s fluttering open to look at his hand, Taka’s body working in a weak attempt to stay alive. 

Losing his first close friend, to such a gruesome death as the one he experienced, it felt almost unfair dying such a painless death compared to the biker. 

As the bright pink of his blood-stained the pristine white of his uniform, the moral compass allowed himself to close his eyes, a tranquil smile spreading across his lips at the idea of seeing Mondo again. 

  
  
  


“Taka? Taka? For fucks sake wake up!” 

The prefect felt himself get tossed side to side by two strong hands as his blood-red eye’s snapped open to meet a familiar lavender pair. 

“Ishimaru holy fuck.” Mondo smiled, his eyes glimmering with tears as he consumed Kiyotaka in a hug. His powerful arms wrapping familiarly around the boy’s smaller frame. 

The raven-haired student sat for a few minutes, his body buried in Mondo’s jacket. Before he could even process it, hot tears were streaming down his face, sobs wracking his body as he returned the gang leader's hug, digging his fingers into the jacket’s fabric as if he was afraid to let go. 

“Mondo, mondo, mondo, mondo, mon-” He repeated over and over, burrowing his face deeper into the man’s chest clutching to Oowada desperately. 

The biker smiled, tears also flowing freely down his face as he ran a hand through Ishimaru’s dark hair mumbling reassuringly. “It’s okay, you're safe now, I got you.” 

Once Kiyotaka was able to somewhat compose himself, him and Mondo both taking a deep breath, he pulled away from the caress, looking Mondo in the eyes. 

“Am I… Am I dead?” He asked unsure, looking around the space surrounding them, wiping the tears from his eyes. The pair seemed to be in the school, and from what Kiyotaka could guess it was Mondo’s room. 

“Unfortunately…” Mondo too looked around the room. “Yes.”

“What is this p-place?” He asked a hiccup from his crying causing him to stutter. 

“We’re not quite sure..., although it seems to be some sort of purgatory, we can watch over the living from this place which is pretty neat… I guess…”

Kiyotaka took a second to process it all, looking down at his blood-stained hand, he reached up and touched the open wound, leaking blood from his head. 

Mondo reached up and brushed the injury. “It’ll heal, don’t worry.” 

Kiyotaka leaned into the touch, smiling at Mondo and before he knew it he was kissing the biker. Not caring if he messed up his ridiculous pompadour as he ran his hands through his dyed blonde hair, pressing his lips softly against Mondos. 

The other quickly closed his eyes, leaning into the embrace as he smiled, his eyelashes fluttering against Kiyotaka’s face. 

The prefect felt his heartbeat distantly, up until now when he first entered the afterlife he realized he hadn’t been able to hear it, like a distant memory of being able to breathe. But now that he was here with Mondo he’d never felt more alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not my best I was just in the feels when I wrote it :(( (anyways comments and kudo's appreciated, they make my day!)

**Author's Note:**

> weewoo sorry about that one :) comments n' kudos appreciated! (they make me really happy)


End file.
